My Baby Shot Me Down
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: As children their love was a innocent friendship, but through their struggles their love developed into something darker. One Shot  maybe .


**My Baby Shot Me Down**

**Warning: **Some language, violence and S&M sexual references. So if that bothers you please don't read. I was going for a Sid/Nancy type of love.

**Authors Note**: So I watched the series again after my wisdom teeth surgery and I spent most of the day watching Sons of Anarchy, Spongebob Squarepants and the Aladdin tv series. (Yeah I know great combination) and when I looked at Sadira and Mozenrath it made me think of the song by Nancy Sinatra. An innocent love that developed into something dark. If sexual references offend you, sorry. :] But anyway I love the song and I love these two as a couple. lol

* * *

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks…_

Sadira looked out from her window into the Land of the Black Sand. It was beautiful only when she wasn't in the middle of the dead streets or inhaling the scent of death and decay. It was cold and dark all the time and the icing on top of the isolated kingdom was the haunting feeling of the undead soldiers, resting underneath the mysterious sand. But somehow in the midst of the barren land she didn't feel lonely, even within the first month of her stay at the Citadel, she felt his presence everywhere.

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight…._

Mozenrath hated the way she dressed when they met again. Especially the colors she preferred. She liked pinks, turquoise and beautiful light colors. All tints he couldn't bear to look at. He took her under his wing and dressed her like the Lady, she wanted to be. He even made her wear her hair long, darker and straight just like Jasmine's hair. She felt beautiful for the first time in her life, but no matter how much make up she wore, or perfume she sprayed or revealing clothing she displayed on her figure, he was still distant with her.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

It seemed apparent that although he kissed her, held her hand in his pale one, spoke with her, made her laugh, or in their nightly passions there was something missing. It was obvious all day, everyday but it only bothered her when they made love. It wasn't the traditional position that her mother once spoke of as the right way to procreate with a man. Sometime he'd want her back facing him and her head down, or he'd tie her hands to the bed post. Sometimes the simple act of dragging his nails down her back so hard her skin would be raw from the pain was pleasurable to him.

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

But she never complained or brought it up. It was pleasurable for her and made her body shake uncontrollably and made her feel good, but something kept her from being happy with it. He simply was not there with her.

She longed for the type of man that Jasmine had, just with quirks. She wanted a man who would adore her and tell her that he loved her and enjoyed every minute being with her. But he wasn't. She guessed that's why she was infatuated with Aladdin. He was perfect, too good to be true. Probably the only completely kind person she has ever met. Mozenrath however was always in his lab wasting hours upon hours trying to find a way he could conquer the Seven Deserts. He wouldn't eat or sleep, he'd just read, plot and read some more then the cycle would start again. Sometimes she'd peak in on him to check if he was still alive.

She however was not as studious as her lover. She couldn't concentrate on one simple spell for more than several minutes. She'd spend her days sitting idly around the Citadel, attending to looks to keep her lovers eyes on her, praticing the magic of the sand witches and sleeping mostly. Sometimes on the off chance he happened to take her break and want her company he'd come into her room and shut her door. That was her signal she had to drop everything she was doing to attend to him. Recurrently they would be wrapped into the passion of their desires that would last for a couple hours and other times he wouldn't say a word. He'd just fall asleep on her bed and be asleep for almost the entire day.

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

Sometimes he'd be so frustrated with his failed attempts to kill Aladdin and take over the Seven Deserts he would take it out on her. He'd yell and scream at her for whatever reason, like if she looked at him the wrong way. Sadira realized all he wanted was a fight like the brat he was, whether it is verbal or a fight between two magical beings but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She'd accept the insults, threats and glares. It only fueled his anger more and gave her one over him. He'd express his anger the only way he knew how by throwing Xerxes or slap him around. He even hit her several times but there wasn't a time when she didn't hit him back. One time he shoved her against the wall, with one hand wrapped around her throat but instead of fighting back she held him close to her. She pulled him into a rough kiss and with silence he chose to love her for the night. It came in handy that she knew what charged his libido.

He pushed her against the cold, dark, marble walls of her bedroom. One hand was wrapped around her throat while the other was pulling at her pants bottoms. His face was in her hair, breathing down her neck heavily. Her shoulders were tensed but she slowly relaxed to hs whim. The harder he became the more sensational she felt inside. The anticipation made her more excited than the act itself. It was always a surprise what he decided to do with her. She only knew one thing that tonight was the night he didn't want to see her face.

_Bang bang…._

She was warned when she was young that giving up her purity was no way to convince a man to marry her. In fact it would doom her to a life of partner after partner until she could no longer pass as a virgin. She tried so hard to repress her desires when she moved in with him, but the longer she stayed in the Citadel the harder it was. She hadn't known him long enough to know that when he wanted something, he got it. When she met him she saw past the sarcastic attitude and harden exterior and saw what they had in common, besides their common past.

…_my baby shot me down._

They both lived a lonely existence during their early childhoods, both were very lonely and most importantly they were misfits to Agrabah. Even when they were young they caused all sorts of chaos. From stealing for food or even for fun. It all depended on the game.

_Seasons came and changed the time_

Years after his disappearance with a man in a black cloak she remembered seeing him wander through the streets of Agrabah once more, looking for the perfect victim to carry out his plans. Of course she feared him at first until she saw him on several more occasions. Besides the change in demeanour she noticed how rich he was and the monarchical attitude that seemed to rub off on him.

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

She knew he could teach her how to control the magic within her. She expected him to refuse her, but since he could use the company in the Citadel he agreed. She fell in love with him the minute he said hello (or what do you want in her case). He was tall, powerful, rich and above all handsome. During her studies she'd mostly stare at him and day dream about being the Lady of the Black Sand. She was so obsessed with that title she even offered to help him kill the street rat and the Princess. She wanted him to succeed and nothing would stand in her way.

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

"Sadira, damnit!" He yelled at her when she offered him dinner. "I said I wasn't hungry! Are you deaf or stupid?"

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

"Neither. I just don't want you to go hungry, love." she said with her hand on her hips, but her eyes off into the corner staring at Xerxes. He chose to hide in the corner instead of helping her.

"When I'm hungry I'll tell you!" he said, trying to turn his concentration back in his book of spells.

_Bang bang, you hit the ground.._

"Okay." she said turning her back to him and walking away. That only made him angrier. He looked up from his book and threw the plate of food near her but she barely flinched. She debated whether to turn around and say something but it wasn't worth it. It would only make him angrier, and then he would have his hands around her throat blaming her for failing to kill Aladdin. She could still feel his hands one flesh the other bone, wrapped around her throat slamming her head on the ground. She never wanted to repeat that night. Later that night he came into her room and leaned his head on her shoulder. She slipped the head dress off his head and stroked his hair gently. The curly black locks she loved.

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

"I love you." She said quietly. She waited for a response but he didn't say anything. If he made her Lady of the Black Sand she wouldn't ask for anything else. That's all she wanted. A title to her name and a child. A perfect little boy that she could love and would love her back regardless. Mozenrath ran a pale hand down her face and neck and leaned her back into a kiss.

_Bang bang…_

She thought of it like an apology. She knew she didn't get enough of his personal apologies to put up with his shit, but she loved him regardless. Sadira believed that was the mark of a true woman. Her mother preached to her every night before she died to know a man was to love him. Mozenrath however was a mystery. She didn't know his past, nor what was going on in that head of his in the present but somehow she loved him. They were all the other had. He never knew his father, and his mother died when he was six. He was all alone in the cold streets. A underweight sickly kid who had no one to look after him. Except her. They would sleep in the same torn blankets on the dirty floor, eat from the same plate and play together.

_..I used to shoot you down._

She wanted it to be like it used to be. She didn't have to beg for his love when they were children. It was purely innocent holding hands, giving him small kisses on the cheek, playing pretend and he'd call her "Sadie".

_Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me, the church bells rang._

The more she thought about the past the more she debated about leaving but as soon as she got half way through his kingdom she stopped and turn back she came back to the Citadel he was there in his throne room with that apathetic look written as plain as the sunlight on his face.

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

"Did you forget something again?" he asked not looking at her but instead toying with his gauntlet that was wrapped around his right arm. She waited till his eyes were on her which didn't take too long. He wanted to be the center of her attention.

"No." she said walking toward his throne and touching the hand that was propped under his chin. She tried searching his eyes for some sort of care for her, but he was stone cold. She knew there had to have been some sort of care somewhere deep inside.

"If you ever leave again," he said with his gloved finger under her chin. She could feel the hard bone against her skin. It was sharp and it hurt but she didn't flinch or pull away. She learned to hide her discomfort over a year ago. Now she was so used to it it almost fascinated her. "Don't ever think about coming back. I won't be generous at all."

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

"I won't." She promised. He ran his gloved hand down her bare arms and noticed the new cut that was scabbing over on the top of her forearm. The bone from his right hand could cut easily against flesh. The wound didn't hurt anymore, and even if it did she never mind. "That was from last night." She said not moving at all from her place before him, but she did eye the way he moved his thumb up and down the cut rhythematically.

"Sorry." He said half heartedly.

"It's okay." She said with a smile.

_He didn't even say goodbye_

Their lives wasn't the typical love story. She was sure Jasmine didn't have cuts and bruises on her body, drink wine while unmarried, stay up for days and wake up in a uncompromising position. She probably never gotten out of her bubble to do something absolutely reckless. It didn't even take a year for her to forget her former life. She even went so far as to help him with one of his schemes to kill Aladdin and his friends.

The look of surprise that was written on their faces almost made her laugh. The more she controlled her powers the more ruthless she became with it. Jasmine's eyes scanned her up and down like she didn't recognize her. The make up, paler skin, and new hair probably was a distraction but it was worth it to see their faces. The two lovers failed of course out of the simple mistake that they got too cocky. They almost couldn't get out of the cavern that they planned to trap the heroes in but when they returned home their cycle continued once again. Self destructive as it was she couldn't let him go.

_He didn't take the time to lie…_

Walking the dark side of the moon was no fun alone but when she was with him she felt complete. Some days he was the best lover she could ask for and then there were other days, when he was so bad she debated about throwing herself out the window.

They had been together for two long years and she finally decided to ask him. In their two years of "love" and endless cycles of loving and hating each other. She could no longer hold onto the hope that he might one day love her. Maybe he already did but she just had to know for herself. She marched up to him while he was lounging lazily in his throne room, his arms folded against his chest a frustrated frown already was planted on his face. He put on leg over the other and tapped his toe in thin air.

_Bang bang….._

"Why don't you love me?" she asked, her voice finally raised for the first time in two years. She balled her hands into a fist, the same reaction she had when he had thrown fits in front of her like the spoiled brat he was. She never raised her voice or screamed or even gave him anything to fuss about. She would just ball her fist and hope that things would get better. She lost that part of her long ago but it was coming back. That fierce hell cat that had been hiding under the surface.

…_..__ he shot me down…_

"Do you want the truth?" he said with a chuckle, his hand propped under his chin. "You couldn't handle the truth."

"Tell me! Now!" She demanded.

His voice didn't raise to match her instead he said just as plain as he would to announce he wanted something to eat. "No. Human emotion is for the weak. If you want anything in life you have to separate yourself from the inferior, Sadie. You have to be stronger than that."

_Bang bang…._

Sadira marched out of the throne room and didn't bother to pack anything. She didn't want the material items he gave her. She stormed away from the Citadel walking through the dead city. She didn't stop as she stumbled under the limbs of the undead. She kept her eyes on her freedom from the darkness and the cycle she had allowed herself to be trapped in. She had been walking for an hour maybe more and she was almost out of his city. She was slightly happy with herself until she looked out at the vast desert in front of her and her stomach dropped. If she made it that far she would probably go back to Agrabah and be surrounded by the same friends who no longer knew her, the same poor lifestyle she once had. She hadn't lived that way in two years. She had changed too much for her surroundings. She looked down at the blood red robes, the sharp reminder of where she was and who she now belonged to. Her eyes were burning with tears but she shoved them back and swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned around to look at the dark Citadel that became her refuge and her prison. She turned slowly on her heel, thought with her mind and not with her pride and made her way back.

…_..__ I hit the ground….._

When she returned he was still in his throne room sipping on a glass of wine. "Did you forget something, dear?" he asked mocking her, with that sly smile on his face. He twirled the liquid in his glass with his fingers and sipped the wine again lazily. She ignored him and didn't bother to try and acknowledge the sarcasm.

"In case you were wondering I wasn't leaving," she lied, snatching the bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass. She took a sip and finished her thought. "I was going for a walk to clear my head."

_Bang bang….._

_that awful sound…._

They drank wine in silence until she retired tipsy to her bedroom. She laid her head down on her pillow and was almost asleep when she felt a fleshless hand trail down her backside and up again. She turned to face him. Placing on hand on each side of his face and kissed him gently. She pulled him closer to her. He slide underneath the silk covers and bit down on her neck hard. It was almost masochistic that she allowed him to have too much control over her. She was well aware that not only did he have control over her mind but also her body.

Despite that in a misanthropic way she loved him, even if it made her weak to admit it.

_Bang bang….._

She never wanted to be the lonely sand witch, street mouse ever again.

After two years of praying she got the last piece of the puzzle that she had been missing that night. It was the night her first child was conceived.

_my baby shot me down..._


End file.
